Elsie Kettersen
Elsie Kettersen isn't a memorable woman: she's just another face in the busy streets of Stormwind, just another vendor plying her wares in a sea of eager voices. She's small; easy to overlook. If your eyes manage to follow her long enough, you may notice that she's not particularly good at selling. She's too passive, too gentle. Even the slightest bit of discomfort in someone else seems to soften her, causing some strange sort of maternal instinct to propel her hand forward to touch them as if to give them solace. There's nothing that really stands out about her. There's nothing in her that screams 'extraordinary'. She's just a girl with too many worries on her shoulders and not enough reasons to smile. No, there's nothing memorable about Elsie Kettersen. And she'd be the first one to admit to it. Description She has the wide, serious eyes of someone who worries far too much; framed by long, dark lashes, those green eyes continually dart around -- almost as if keeping watch for the unexpected to make its rather tardy entrance. Her posture is nearly perfect -- back straight, chin lifted -- though if the wooden tension pervading her every movement is any indication, that perfection is borne of uncertainty in her surroundings rather than some sort of innate pride or confidence. She isn't so much short as she is tiny. In fact, had it not been for the presence of toned muscles in her arms that suggest some form of regular manual labour, her diminutive frame would carry the kind of fragility associated with long-term illness. Instead, she merely looks young, though thanks to generous curves at hip and bust, she is likely spared accusations of being a child dressed in her mother's clothes. Small, friendly-looking lines hide at the corner of her eyes, suggesting that despite her frame, she is either much older than she appears or cursed with vision so poor as to keep her perpetually squinting. Her face is rather pretty -- the lines gentle and sweet-- though perhaps the most striking of her features would be her lips: full and well-shaped, they seem to be extremely expressive. She wears her waist-length hair down now these days; thick and with a stubborn tendency to curl, determined strands escape their prison to whisper around her face, occasionally dancing against her cheek until her small hand pushes them back behind modestly pierced ears. Fitz's Haberdashery Located near the canals in the Dwarven District, this shop was originally opened by Elsie's father, Fitzreld. It once was a highly exclusive shop: one that catered to the needs of the wealthy by delivering exquisitely crafted items from a man known for his charm as much as his talent. It's a humble shop, one often overlooked thanks to its less than convenient spot in an alley near the Shady Lady. Despite its small interior, this shop has been richly furnished with plush, expensive-looking furniture in the waiting room and fine, silk curtains that guard the way to both the workroom and the fitting room. Everything seems to be following a rather neutral colour scheme of soft whites and deeper browns, no doubt an attempt to draw greater attention to the vivid colours of the fabric swatches arranged on nearby walls. Shop hours seem to be every day from seven in the morning to ten at night. History Several years ago, though, rumours suggest Fitz just up and left everything -- shop, family, and entire life -- behind shortly after the arrival of his half-daughter, Molly, on the doorstep. Seventeen-year-old Elsie took over the reins of the business, though it nearly didn't survive a few poor decisions on her part. She lost much of the Haberdashery's clientele quickly as most were reluctant to put the weight of their support in the hands of an untested girl, especially not when there are other more talented tailors out in the city. A couple of patrons, though, threw themselves into support of the Haberdashery -- allowing the business to continue, though now in a different locale with her family's residence now above the shop. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Merchants